Rose Nebula
The Rose Nebula can only be created once all stages in We ♥ Katamari have been completed, including the collect the Cousins stage. A rose appears in the Select Meadow. It will then ask The King of All Cosmos to roll up One Million Roses. This is an extremely time-consuming task and will not likely be completed in a single sitting. The stage takes place in one of three locations; on the race track, in town, or in the snowy area. Whichever the case, the Prince is placed in the level littered with roses, with a Katamari that does not grow no matter how many roses are collected. Despite other objects being in the level, some of them smaller than the roses, only Roses and Rose Bunch (which count as 10 roses) can be collected. When the player gets tired of playing and wants to stop, pressing the square button will end the level and take the player to the level result screen. Depending on how many roses have been collected, the King will comment on the size and wonder about the purpose of such a Katamari. He will then place it in the Cosmos, where it will become a Rose Nebula. Once one million roses have been collected, the King will take the player to the level result screen. The rose Katamari, now having one million roses on it, will become the Exquisite Rose Nebula. Once completed, the hidden song Extra Dokaka plays as the King gives a special congratulations to the player. Once the finished Katamari is tossed into the Cosmos, the level can continue to be played, but will still only count the first million. Pressing square to end the level will play the hidden track, which may be the only reason it is still accessible. Quick Run Many players have taken to using specially built devices to move the Katamari in this level. Due to the large number of roses that must be collected, it takes a considerable amount of time to finish the stage with a perfect clear. Such devices may include rubber bands stretched over the analog sticks to keep the Katamari moving, or even an oscillating desk fan attached to the controller to perform the repetitive task of rolling back and forth over the ice rink area. However, this can still take a considerable amount of time. In a few hours, only a few thousand roses may be rolled up. Though less tiring, it is still time-consuming. A faster way of collecting large numbers of roses quickly is to pause the game and press O, starting the level over. Restarting the level in this way will keep the roses rolled up while repositioning the player at the start of the level. Regardless of the method, most players agree the ice rink area is the best area to roll for quick finishes, as it has a larger number of rose bunches and a denser collection of flowers, making rolling much easier. Other tips include looking for specific clusters and avoiding the central, snowy area. Strategies for the other areas have also been explored, but are much less popular. Achievements *Great Clear requirement: 50,000 Roses *Super Clear requirement: 500,000 Roses *Perfect Clear requirement: 1,000,000 Roses *Meteor requirement: N/A Appearance The nebula looks like a giant red rose at the center with red rose petals that orbit around the center, the Exquisite Rose Nebula looks like a giant ball of red roses all together with still red rose petals orbiting the center. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *The thorns made it somewhat difficult to collect all these roses, but We are satisfied with the beautiful galaxy they became. *The Katamari can only roll up roses, even the tiny objects can't be rolled up. Category:Space Category:Cosmos Category:We ♥ Katamari: Stages Category:Nebulas Category:Collection